


The Owl Academy

by Lovemuffin04



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Death, Magic Shootout, Reference to other AUs, Slight crossover with Amphibia, The Owl House - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemuffin04/pseuds/Lovemuffin04
Summary: On October 1st, 43 women around the world magically became pregnant for no reason, giving birth to children with magical powers. Eda the Owl Lady finds and adopts 7 of these children. Having split apart years ago, a tragedy brings them back together, as well as some dire news. Can this team of trauma-riddled witches save the world one last time, or will their daddy (or mommy) issues get the better of them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Owl House in the story of the Umbrella Academy. This is my first fanfiction/AU ever, so tell me what you think. I wanna improve and enjoy writing these. I already posted it onto FanFiction.Net, and I’m just also posting it here. There is some crossover with non-Owl House shows, for example Anne from Amphibia is featured prominently with the other main characters. I do plan on having more non-Owl House cameos in the future, but plan to restrict it only to other Disney TVA shows.

On October 1st, 43 women around the Demon Realm miraculously gave birth to children, having no signs of pregnancy before hand. Though ritual spells can be done to create a child on the spot, it required a partner to be present. Almost none of these mothers had a partner and none at all did the conception ritual that day.   
Eccentric witch, Eda the Owl Lady, made it her mission to find, adopt, and raise as many of these children as she can. Of the 43 born that day, she only found 7:  
Number 1, Amity. Amity took being part of these special kids with great pride. No matter what, Amity was always the best at everything she did: science, math, music, sports, magic, demonics. Her specialty is abominations. A normal witch can make any lifeless goop drone do their bidding before inevitably melting onto the floor and rending them useless; Amity’s were different, able to become solid and hold shape longer, having enhanced strength, able to pick up entire houses, and pack a serious punch. If she felt like it, Amity could go inside of an abomination and control it herself, utilizing it for extra protection and strength. Instead of using it to fight, however, Amity uses her creations nowadays to protect her from the harmful rays of space, being sent to the moon by Eda 3 years ago to collect samples for research back home. It gets lonely up in the emptiness of space, where the closest person is millions of miles away. All the green haired witch could do when she wasn’t collecting space rocks was recollect about the times back home, how enjoyed being a part of the Owls, and yearning for a certain someone’s hugs.  
Number 2, Willow. Willow is a tree hugger in quite the most literal sense. When alone, she could sprout a mighty oak with a carved face just for some company and something to rant and talk to. Besides talking to the green, the plant witch would go out and help those in need. Whenever there was trouble, Willow and her trees were there to lend a helping vine, tangling the culprit in weeds and the occasional spike impalement. She’d spend her days and nights tuning into coven guard scanners, listening for the next chance to intervene. Some say she’d listen to the scanners too much. On even the most peaceful of nights, Willow would be all ears, ready to pounce the moment trouble is reported. They say TV rots the brain, but for Willow, radio killed the witches mind.  
Number 3, Boscha. 3 eyes weren’t common in the Isles, but not surprising. Potions were Boscha’s thing. Need a brew? Boscha was the one to call. Her brewing skills was good. Some say too good. Boscha wasn’t the type of person to take no for an answer. Unlike some who throw fits when they don’t get what they want, Boscha uses her Silver Tongue to ease her way into the lap of luxury. Pulling a few strings, Boscha was able to climb the popularity ladder in the Isles, and became a successful actress. Every movie and show she’s in would garner millions of views on people’s magic orbs. Always being the center of attention, Boscha would show up in the most stylish outfits, always having something new to wear. Fame and fortune has always been her dream, but she would occasionally recollect about the old days with her adopted family, missing them with every passing second, especially Willow and her plants.  
Number 4, Skara. One of Boscha’s closest friends, Skara acted much like her: bratty, snobby, dare say bitchy. Skara can also be nice, kinda, and understanding, you just have to be the right dead guy. Skara has the power to talk to the dead. She can converse with Einstein, Mandela, Tupac, Hamilton, and Curie all in one afternoon. Problem is, she sucks at it. Since 10, Skara took up the habit of drinking. A year later, weed. A month later, coke. If it’s on the night market, Skara has most likely either had it injected, snorted, smoked, or drank. Being constantly wasted, her dead vision was essentially, dead.   
Number 5, Augustus (Gus). Gus was the most optimistic of the bunch. Always waking up in a good mood, Gus’ attitude would always put the rest in brighter spirits. His power was illusion, being able to create visual copies of anyone. ‘Twas always a sight to behold to see multiple Guses doing most of the work in the house, or throttling bad guys. Lately, Gus’ good spirit has been absent. Years ago, Gus mysteriously disappeared. No note, no illusion, nothing. He left without a trace. The academy hasn’t been the same since.   
Number 6, Anne. Anne had a deep fascination for all things animal like, especially frogs. Her power consisted of the ability to communicate and take the qualities and traits of any animal nearby. For some reason, it was always frogs. Whenever there was a bad guy to stop, Anne would bounce into the air and just slam the guy into the ground with the force of her transformed frog legs. To make sure she could always be a frog in combat, Anne always had a little pet frog in her pocket she named Sprig. Sprig was pink, so everyone else in the academy avoided him, thinking he was poisonous, but never wondered why Anne hasn’t died from him if he is so poisonous. Unfortunately, Anne croaked in a way that doesn’t involve Sprig’s mucus. Her death was a very gruesome tale that the other Owls would try not to think of; not for Skara though. Anne’s death would replay in Skara’s mind every night. It didn’t help that Anne’s soul would always linger around and “haunt” her 24/7, commenting on whatever she was Skara did and do, and occasionally have a conversation with her.  
Number 7, Luz. Luz was a special case in the academy. She was ordinary. She had no magic, no powers, no anything, unlike Little Miss Perfect up in space. Luz dealt with being the outcast of the Owls, the only one who couldn’t do anything, always standing back while everyone else did the crime fighting, getting all the press coverage, making themselves known across the Isles. She never made any friends, in or out of the academy. Amity would try to break some conversation to her every once and awhile, but would be interrupted by rigorous training to become the best witch. Luz eventually moved out of the academy, finding her own place to stay and call her own, spending her nights alone, watching anime and playing the Craft instead of crime fighting like Willow, attending extravagant watch parties like Boscha, getting wasted in an alleyway like Skara, or collecting moon rocks like Amity.  
One day, all 7 of them were just doing their own thing, far from each other. Then suddenly, they’re scrolls pinged. They wondered what it could be. As they opened their scroll, they received the most shocking of news: Edalyn Clawthorne; the Owl Lady; their mentor; their mother, has died.  
The next day, all 6 (7, counting Anne hitching a ride with Skara) Owls returned to the Owl House. All of them greeted by bird tube, Hooty, at the door.  
“Oh my gosh, all my friends are back. Hoot hoot!” To everyone’s surprise, Hooty did not seem too phased by the recent tragic event.  
“Hi Hooty,” Amity spoke up. “Can we come in?”  
“Of course.” Hooty widened his mouth to allow everyone passage.  
They all looked around the house. Waves of nostalgia and memories flooded their minds, much to the dismay of most. After their little reunion tour, they all met up back in the living room, staring at Eda’s giant wanted poster hanging on the wall.  
“So, this is really it. Eda’s gone.” Amity said, with sadness in her voice.  
“Yeah, and good riddance,” Skara commented. “Mom was always a pain in our ass for all our life. Rather happy she’s gone. Hey does anyone know where she kept her potion stash? It’s been a long ride over here and I’m thirsty as hell.”  
“I agree,” said Willow. “Mom was such an asshole to us. Why did we even decide to come here to mourn her death?”  
“Skara, that’s not entirely true.” Amity replied.  
“Easy for you to say. Mom always liked you cause Little Miss Perfect over here was such a kiss ass,” Skara said.   
Boscha decided to chime in. “Guys, it doesn’t matter now what we think of mom. She’s gone. Though her parenting wasn’t always the best—“  
“More like never.” Skara butted.  
“At the end of the day she’s still our mom. We should still at least mourn the death of the person who raised us all.”  
“Whatever. If you need me, I’ll be in Eda’s room finding where her stash is.” Skara quickly left the room.  
“Oh Skara wait. I’m going there too, scrounge around for what mom left.” Amity left with her too.  
Luz looked around the room some more. Then, a black furred dog with a skull head and a broken horn came into the room.   
“King!” Luz ran over to the demon dog and gave him a big hug.  
“Ah Luz, it’s good to see you again, and the others.”   
“So King, how’ve has been?”  
“It’s been a rough couple of days, y’know from what happened. Besides that I’ve been good. It gets lonely every so often, watching the house, except when Hooty starts monologging, then I wish I actually was alone.”  
Luz chuckled, then continued looked at some shelves. She stared at a book titled “Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number 7.”  
“Did mom ever get around to reading it?”  
King shook his head. “I’m afraid I never noticed Eda pick it up.”  
Luz hung her head with disappointment, but not too surprised at all. She then started to stare at a framed picture of Gus. “It’s been years since we’ve seen Gus. I wonder how he’s doing. I hope he’s ok, missed the little guy.”  
Out of no where, Amity and Boscha called everyone outside of the house. She held in her hand a brown and black vase with an owl insignia on it, holding Eda’s ashes. “Today, we mourn the death of Edalyn Clawthorne. The person who raised us all. If it weren’t for her finding us, none of us would be the people we are today,” Skara gave a sarcastic huff. “Though she wasn’t exactly the best at showing love, it was love nonetheless.”  
“Love? What love? Mom was loving?” Willow pointed out.  
“Yeah. I don’t think psychological torture counts as love.” Skara added.  
“Guys, cut it out. The person who raised us just died, have some respect.” Luz replied.  
“Luz, why are you of all people defending mom?” Willow commented, with annoyance. “She was the absolute worst to you. She excluded you from everything we did, not to mention the whole chamber incident.”  
“Guys, let’s just finish this funeral then we can all go back to whatever we were doing.” Boscha’s attempt to calm everyone down was pointless. All the Owls were bickering with one another.  
“Of course you’re gonna defend Amity, Luz. Anything your girlfriend over there says you automatically agree.” Skara furiously said.  
“Amity is not my girlfriend, ok?” Luz replied, much to the dismay of Amity, hanging her head in shame. “Why don’t you go down yourself another bottle. Can’t be an annoyance when you’re passed out drunk.”  
From beyond the grave, Anne decided to intervene with Skara. “Hey, Skars, maybe it’s not the best idea to beat up your adopted sister.” Skara ignored Anne’s advice and threw a punch at Luz, who threw one back. Suddenly, both Skara and Luz and on the ground hitting each other, as Willow summoned a giant vine to hold back Skara and Amity created an abomination to hold back Luz.   
As the two exchanged heated words, the sky began to darken, as a giant blue vortex appeared above them. The Owls looked up in shock. Amity and Willow released their grip on the two. Skara ran into the house, grabbed a fire extinguisher, and threw it into the vortex, seemingly doing nothing at all. “Nice thinking, genius.” Anne commented. Then, a short, dark skinned witch fell from the portal as it disappeared. He wore the school boy uniform the Owls used years ago as their costumes.   
“No, no it can’t be,” Boscha looked closer at the body. “Gus?”  
“Yeah? What’s it to ya-,” he looked up at the Owls in shock. “I’m, back?”  
“Gus?! Where’ve you been? We missed you buddy.” Luz exclaimed with much excitement.  
“Yeah, yeah, we don’t got time for this. What’s the date?” Gus asked  
“Uhh March 24th.” Answered Amity.  
“Oh god, I have a week to fix this.”  
“Fix what?” Asked Luz.  
“Ah, something. Where’s some apple blood. I need apple blood.” Gus ran into the house straight into the kitchen. He, and some clones he made, frantically looked around for some apple blood. The others followed him into the kitchen.  
“What’s going on Gus?” Asked Luz.  
“Nothing of your concern.” He replied.  
“No, this is our concern. Tell us what happened or you’re not getting apple blood.” Willow demanded.  
“If you insist, then fine,” with a snap of a finger, all of Gus’ illusions disappeared. “If you wanna know where I’ve been, I time traveled.”  
“Time travel? That’s impossible.” Commented Boscha.  
“Well news flash, it’s not, cause I just did it.”  
“But we thought your power is making powerful illusions.” Said Skara.  
“Apparently that’s just a fraction of my power. I can make illusions, that’s pretty obvious, but I can also teleport and time travel. And when time traveling, I may have gone too far into the future, and witnessed the apocalypse.”  
“The apocalypse?!” The Owls exclaimed in unison.   
“Yes, I have been to the apocalypse, and it doesn’t look pretty. Everyone, including you guys, are all dead. I’ve seen all your bodies just laying there, it is not a sight to behold.”  
“Well, how do we stop this apocalypse? When does this apocalypse even happen?” Asked Luz.  
“So the problem is, I have no idea what causes it, but what I do know is when it starts: April 1st, a week from now.”  
Amity decided to jump into the conversation. “So, how do we stop an apocalypse if we don’t even know how it starts?”   
“Well, I do have a lead we might follow,” Gus reached into his pocket and pull out an glass eyeball. “This eyeball might be connected to the impending doom awaiting us all. Look at the manufacture date. It’s not even supposed to be made yet. If we find who made this and who is using it, we might find out who causes the apocalypse.”  
“So the only thing keeping us from total annihilation is an eye?” Skara asked. “That’s it. I’m done with this. I’m just gonna continue whatever I was finding and totally not use it to get high.”  
“Are you guys seriously not gonna help me? Ugh, why did I even bother. I’m going out to get a cup of apple blood. Where’s the palisman?” Gus walked outside, took Eda’s staff outside, and flew away, leaving the Owls at the house, contemplating what in Titan’s name just happened.


	2. Gus Gets His Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus, having returned from the apocalypse, immediately leaves his old family for a nice, cold, refreshing glass of apple blood; but it appears he’s not the only one out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it doesn’t mind you guys that this chapter is shorter than the last. I plan on making each chapter based off a certain scene rather than a whole episode.

Gus flew Eda’s old staff all across Bonesborough, looking for a decent apple blood joint. Everywhere was so familiar yet so different. The market where Eda would sometimes run a makeshift human object shop was now overran with homeless squatters and Emperor’s Coven guards. Hexside School was boarded up and abandoned. The beaches were still full of dying trash slugs.  
“How long have I been gone?” Gus thought to himself. “This place wasn’t always the best, but goddamn did everything go to shit.”  
After half an hour of flying, Gus landed at a diner. He walked into the mostly empty diner and sat at the counter, next to an much older man.  
“Bump, I think you may have one too many glasses of the red stuff. Maybe you should slow down for a bit.” The waitress said.  
“Viney, dear, I’m fine, now hit me with another glass.” The man replied.  
“Hey, if you’re paying the snails, I’m handing the blood,” Viney caved into Bump’s request, and turned to Gus. “And you, sweetie?”  
“Same as him.” Gus answered.  
“Aren’t you a little too young for this kind of drink?” Asked Viney.  
“Fine then. Make it light.” Gus requested. Viney shrugged it off and poured Gus a glass of the light apple blood.  
As Gus sipped his long awaited glass, a group of Emperor’s Coven guards walked into the diner. They approached Gus with arms drawn. Some used their hands in a gauntlet, ready to draw a spell circle; others had wands at the ready.  
“Gus, you are wanted for your many crimes against the Emperor. As punishment, you must come with us to the Conformitorium. If you resist, you will parish on the spot.”  
“And what exactly are these said, ‘crimes,’ I have done? Can you coven fucks give me a break? At least let me finish my drink first.” A coven guard ignored Gus’ request and drew a spell circle that caused the glass of apple blood to shatter and spill the drink on the counter and on Gus. “That was my first decent refreshment in 53 years. You coven fucks never know when to stop, do you?”  
In an instant, Gus quickly grabbed a glass shard and slit a guards throat, causing actual blood to gush out of his neck. The other guards opened spells at him.  
Viney and Bump both jumped and hid behind the counter.  
Gus summoned several illusions to take the spell fire for him. As the illusions disappeared with every hit, Gus used it as a distraction to close the gap between him and the guards. He casted some offensive spells to take out a few guards at a time. He would teleport behind some of the guards and use some hand to hand attacks on them, or quickly snap their necks. He would use some of the guards as human (or witch) shields to take enemy fire. Some of his illusions also attacked and killed other guards for him.  
Once the fighting was done, Gus withdrew all his remaining illusion clones. All that was left was a victorious, blood ridden Gus and piles of dead coven guards laying on the floor. Gus walked over to the counter to pay for the glass, and a 3 snail tip. After that, he walked out the door, and flew off on Eda’s staff.  
Viney and Bump emerged from behind the counter, witnessing the slaughter left behind by Gus.


	3. Prepare for Trouble, Making it Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous night’s incident, Gus goes to Luz to talk about some stuff. Meanwhile, others are tracking Gus, hot on his trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s 3 scenes in one chapter. Felt guilty making the previous chapter so short.

The next morning, the diner was surrounded by more coven guards. Healer Coven witches were treating the guards that survived the previous night, and putting the ones who didn’t into body bags.  
A palisman staff lands in front of the crime scene. Two green haired witches, one boy, one girl, hopped off. They both wore suits with red Emperor’s Coven patches wrapped around their left sleeve. The girl carried a briefcase with her, handcuffed to her wrist.  
The two approached Viney, still in shock of what happened hours ago.  
“Ma’am, you ok?” The girl asked.  
Viney didn’t respond.  
“I’m Emira, and that’s my brother, Edric. We’re with the guards. We’re not gonna hurt you.”  
“Ma’am we just need a few questions from you. What’s your name?” Edric said.  
“Viney.”  
“Ok Viney. What can you tell me about last night?” Emira asked.  
“Well, I was working the night shift. There was a man, Bump, old, had a little demon on his head, he used to be the principal at Hexside,” Viney explained. “Anyway, he was there with his kid, short, wore a school boy uniform, I think. They were both drinking apple blood. Then, some Emperor’s Coven guards came in, wanting to talk to him. Then the guards started opening spell fire. Next thing I know they were all dead, or barely alive.”  
“Ok, can you give us a second ma’am?” Edric asked. Viney nodded her head.  
The duo walked not too far way and started to discuss.  
“So we have 2 possible leads: some old, deadbeat principal, and a kid cosplaying as a student.” Edric said.  
“Well, some bratty kid isn’t capable of killing this many people. It has to be that Bump guy.” Emira explained.  
“Well, how do we know Gus isn’t the small guy? She did say Bump used to be the principal at Hexisde, so he’s got some credentials.”  
“Ed, please spare me your dumbassery. We don’t have time for this. Gus is clearly using this Bump character as a front. He’s pretending to be the ex principal to throw us off. We have to find him before the event happens, or worse: Belos docks our pay again.”  
“If you say so, Em.” The two walked back Viney. “Thank you for your cooperation.” They both walked back onto their staff and flew off.  
—————————  
Luz went back to her apartment after the “funeral.” It was a small one bedroom place. Like every other building in the Greater Bonesborough Area, the walls were peeling off; the ceiling dripped of some weird liquid. After living in the Isles for a certain time, one just learns to accept that peeling walls and weird liquid falling from the ceiling is normal.  
“Amity was looking quite cute today,” Luz thought to herself. “Like really cute. I wonder if she ever feels the same way about me. Oh what am I saying. We’re practically sister and sister. That’s fucking weird, or is it?”  
To put herself into lighter spirits, Luz plays Ordinary on her scroll, have it as some background music on low while she read the latest Azura book, where Azura travels across a magical wasteland apocalypse to find some dumb Maguffin artifact.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at Luz’s door. She put down the Azura book and opens it up. Gus appears in front of her, covered in blood stains.  
“Heya Luz, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.  
“Of course, just have a seat here on the couch.”  
“Oh that’s fine, thanks, I’ll just stand. Don’t wanna stain your furniture.” Gus moved over next to the coffee table in front of Luz.  
“Speaking of stains, what’s up with your clothes?” Luz asked.  
“Um, apple blood spill.” Gus answered.  
“Ok,” Luz wanted to change this awkward subject. “So, what happened in the years you were gone?”  
“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. The apocalypse, it’s obviously not good. Everything, everything was on fire. The Owl House was reduced to rubble. I saw the entire team — you, Amity, Willow — under the house’s remains. Your lifeless bodies, just staring back at me.”  
“I’m sorry, Gus. How did you end up in the apocalypse anyway?”  
“It all started years ago, when I disappeared. I discovered I had the ability to teleport and time travel, I obviously want to try it out regularly. Mom said no; she thought I wasn’t ready for that kind of power yet. I stormed off into the night and tried time traveling. It started with a few seconds, then few minutes, hours, years, decades. I went far back enough to see Mom in her prime, when she still had her teenage ginger hair. Anyway, I jumped too far into the future and went to the end of the world. But I wasn’t able to jump back in time. I was stuck in the apocalypse. 53 years in the wasteland, all alone.”  
“I’m so sorry about that, Gus. It must be awful being the only one left alive in the world. Also, how were able to get back here?”  
“It’s a very long story. I think I’ll tell it later. “  
“Wait, Gus, so you went to the end of the world for 53 years and you’re only telling me? Why? What about everyone else? They deserve a right to know where their bro has been for the past several years. “  
“I can’t do that. They wouldn’t understand. You saw how Skara reacted. She doesn’t wanna hear it. She just wants some drinks and smokes. I must be getting old cause I do not remember Skara as a homeless druggie.”  
“But you chose to tell me. Why me?”  
“Because you’re the only who would understand. No offense, but it’s because you’re just ordinary. Unlike every crazy person in this family, you’re the most down to Earth. I wanted to get to know you more back then, but unfortunately, I got stuck in the future.”  
“Gus, I never thought anyone would actually try to be my friend. Everyone just shut me out cause I had no magic at all.”  
“Yeah, I just wanted to tell you this while I’m still here.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean this is a job for me. I’m the one who found out about the apocalypse, its my responsibility.”  
“I can help you.”  
“No, you can’t. Not even Amity, Willow, Boscha, and especially Skara, can help me. There’s some dangerous people out to get me. I don’t want the people I care about to get hurt, or worse. I just wanted to tell you this in case I were to never come back again.” Before Luz could even respond and assure Gus that they can do this together, he was already out the door and gone.  
—————————  
Edric and Emira landed their staff in front of a rickety old store that sold magical items. The shelves lined with discounted crystal balls, used training wands, and the like.  
Before they went inside the store, Ed and Em cast a spell circle that turned their heads into colored, dead eyed, cartoony animals: Ed had a pink rabbit head and Em had a blue bear head. At the counter ex Principal Bump greeted the two as they walked inside. “Good afternoon, may I interest you in so—“ before Bump could finish the sentence, Ed drew a spell circle that electrocuted him and caused him to fall to the ground.  
Em picked up Bump’s unconscious body and dragged him to the back of the store. The two setup some ropes and chains from the ceiling and floor. When they finished, Ed drew another circle spell that electronically shocked Bump awake.  
“Where am I?! What is this?! Please take whatever you want and don’t hurt me please!” Bump squealed.  
“Cut the crap, Gus. We know your game.”  
“Gus? Who’s Gus?” Ed gave Bump another shock.  
“Listen, ya old geezer. The more you lie to us the more painful this is gonna be. Now tell us, what happened.”  
“At the diner? I don’t know, it was all a blur, it all happened so fast— AGGGHH.”  
“Tell is the not blurry part.”  
“Ok, ok. I was just getting a cup of apple blood when this kid came in. He wore a school uniform, very sarcastic. Then when some Emperor’s Coven guards came in he went and killed them all.”  
“How did he kill them?”  
“I don’t know. He kept on zip-zapping between the guards, showing little mercy.”  
“That sounds like the handiwork of Gus then. Em, I told you this guy wasn’t Gus. Somehow, he must’ve took the form of some teen schoolboy when he time jumped here. We gotta go find him.”  
“Ugh, of course Gus would be the less obvious one. How could we be so stupid.” Emira groaned.  
“You mean how stupid can you be? Going to Bump instead of the kid was your idea.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Ed. Well, what are we gonna do with Bump now?”  
“Hold on Em, I’ve got an idea.” Ed performed one last electric circle spell, but this time, it lasted much longer, letting Bump scream in pain. Ed stopped once he saw Bump fried and lifeless. The two walked out of the store, leaving Bump’s dead body just hanging on the ropes and chains.


	4. Something Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus searches for a lead on the apocalypse. Willow investigates Gus’ incident. Amity look for answers in Eda’s death. Skara looks for something to get high and drunk on.

“Come on, where is it? Where is it?” Back at the Owl House, Skara, along with Amity and Willow were still in Eda’s old room, looking through the stuff she left behind.  
“Where’s what?” Willow asked.  
“The stuff. You know, mom’s potions.” Skara said. “The stuff mom drank to keep her curse from getting bad. Shit sells for a lot on the night market, or for a quick drink.”  
“Oh, well I don’t know where she kept the potions, but you do you, I guess. What about you Amity, why are you still here?” Willow asked.  
“Looking for clues on mom’s death. This was clearly a setup, and I’m gonna get to the bottom of it.”  
“Didn’t the Morgue Coven say that she died from a heart attack?”  
“Yes, and I don’t believe a second of it. Clearly, it was made to look like a heart attack.”  
Skara decided to join in on the conversation. “I think you may have taken one too many moon rocks to the head, Ams. You sure this isn’t some personal attachment you can’t let go of?”  
“Ha ha, very funny Skara. Something is definitely not right.”  
“Amity, Eda was old. She was bound to pass eventually. It wasn’t helping either that she had a curse put on her.” Willow reasoned, but got nothing through to Amity.  
“Ah ha!”  
“What you find, Ams? Is it the potions?” Skara excitedly asked.  
“More like what didn’t I find. Eda’s gem is missing. When she died, she would’ve left it somewhere here.”  
“Oh for fucks sake, Amity,” Skara shouted in frustration. “Maybe the reason she doesn’t have her gem somewhere in this room is because she was cremated with it.”  
Amity just stood there, looking down, wondering if maybe she was just being unreasonable.  
Willows scroll suddenly beeped. “Shootout at diner in Bonesborough. Shit, I gotta take this. See ya guys later,” Willow ran out the door. “Hey Gus.” Gus came into the house, toward Eda’s room.  
“Gus? What are you doing here?” Amity asked.  
“I could say the same about you, snooping around Eda’s room. By the way, where is she?”  
“Gus, she died. Heart attack. Curse.” Skara replied.  
“Oof.”  
“So, why are you here?” Asked Amity.  
“I need answers on the glass eye here. When I went to the apocalypse, I saw you holding it. All of you guys were at the Owl House. Maybe the eye could’ve been here. Eda always had detachable body parts. Maybe she lost an eye and replaced it, and somehow caused the end of the world.”  
“Well, I don’t know why I would have an eye in my hand, and I don’t think Eda can cause the apocalypse if she’s dead.”  
“That’s what I want to find out.”  
Amity noticed something on the writing of the eye. “Prosthetic Coven. Their HQ isn’t too far from here. You can probably find some answers there.”  
“So one lead I have is this coven. Obviously, I can’t just waltz in there all by myself. I’m gonna need one of you guys to pretend to be my parent. I would ask Luz, but she herself looks like a child.”  
“No can do chief,” Amity said. “I have to stay here, see what mom left for us.”  
“Neither can I. I’m staying out of this.” Skara said.  
Gus thought of the perfect proposition for Skara. “If you help me I can show you where Eda kept her potions.”  
“Deal.” Skara agreed to Gus’ terms. Gus kicked the wall he was standing on with the back of his foot, revealing a case of unopened potion bottles. “So that’s where they were.”  
—————————  
Willow arrived at the diner half an hour later. Most of the bodies we taken care of and gone, but there were coven guards and caution tape still surrounding the place. She walked up to one of the guards securing the premise.  
“What happened here?” She asked.  
“Magic shootou— hey wait a minute not so fast, Willow,” the guard answered. “I’ve had strict orders to keep you out of guard work. We don’t ike vigilante types.”  
“Can you give me at least some information?”  
“No can do.”  
“How does 500 snails sound for a bit of info?” The guard casted a circle spell that gave Willow a short shock of electricity.  
“If that’s how you wanna treat people trying to make your job easier, that’s fine, that’s fine,” She muttered to herself as she got up and fixed herself. While looking around the crime scene, Willow saw a familiar three eyed witch across the street. “Boscha?”  
“Willow? Oh hi,” Boscha gave Willow a very weak wave. “What are you doing here?”  
“Uh, stuff. What about you?”  
“I’m waiting for the bus. I wanna get home and spend the last few moments of existence with Braxus, if whatever Gus said about the apocalypse is true.”  
“Oh, what about your husband?”  
“Divorced. Still working it out. I’ll be lucky if I get 2 days a month with Braxus.”  
“Oh, sorry to hear about that.”  
“Yeah, it’s ok, Wills,”  
“When is the bus supposed to arrive?”  
Boscha looks down on her phone. “It should arrive, half an hour ago. Well dammit, I’m stuck here till the next one comes tomorrow.”  
“What are you gonna do till then?”  
“Hmm, maybe I could spend some more time with my dysfunctional family. It’s not everyday I see them make fools of themselves.”  
“Yeah, that’s us, the Owl Academy.”  
“Say, Wills, do you still need to get inside?”  
“Uhh, yeah, why?”  
“Ok, ok,” Boscha opened her purse and took out a circular glass jar with blue liquid inside. She proceeded to drink a quarter of the bottle. “Follow me.” The two walked over the coven guard blocking the entrance.  
“Whoa, Willow. What part of banned do you not understa—,” the guard’s attention diverted from her to Boscha. “Oh my god, are you Boscha???!!!” Boscha nodded her head. “Oh my god I can’t believe I’m meeting you, in person!”  
“Yup. It’s always an honor to meet an amazing fan.”  
“Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Boscha?”  
“Actually yes. Can you let my friend here into the crime scene?”  
“Sorry, no can do. Celebrity or not, no one is allowed in here with proper credentials or escort.”  
Boscha gave a sarcastic smirk and snicker. “Oh really, because I could’ve sworn you were going to let us in.” Boscha’s third eye focused deeply into the guard’s eyes. A blue swirl of gas flowed from her mouth and into the guard’s ear.  
“For the last time, I’m not letting you I— you know what? I could let you guys in here. Just follow me.” Just like that, Boscha managed to “convince” the guard to let the two in.  
The diner was ridden of the bodies, but their chalk outlines covered the floor. Several objects were labeled with numbers, possibly indicating evidence. One such was a bunch of broken glass on the counter with spilled apple blood. Willow walked over to Viney, who was still there, still reeling from what happened.  
“Ma’am, I’m Willow. This is my partner. Can you tell us what happened last night?”  
“What more do you want me to say that I haven’t told the other detectives?” Viney was starting to get annoyed with all the questioning that day. “That ex Principal Bump and his kid were here drinking apple blood one minute with a bunch of coven guards surrounding them and the next the minute after a bunch of spells were shot all the guards were dead.”  
“Other detectives?” Boscha and Willow’s escort questioned. “There were no detectives planned to come here today. The detective that was supposed to come here bailed on us for some reason and couldn’t make it.”  
“Ma’am, what did these detectives look like?” Willow asked.  
“They both had green hair. One was a male, the other female. They both were about the same height, looked around the same age. They wore suit and ties with red Emperor’s Coven patches on their left sleeve.”  
“Do you know where they went?”  
“I’m not sure. I’m not sure where the boy went either, but I do know where Bump is. He runs an old discount shop for magical stuff 2 blocks from here. ‘Ex Hex Thrift Shop’ it’s called.”  
“Ok, thank you ma’am,” Willow said as she leaned over to Boscha. “So, obviously the kid is Gus, but what about the 2 ‘detectives’ if you can call them that?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe we can try to talk to Bump, see what he knows.” Boscha suggested. The two walked out of the diner and towards Bump’s shop.


	5. Luz(er)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the team in their prime, what Luz has been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted a new chapter lol

*Several years earlier* 

“Everyone on the ground now!”

“Don’t make a fucking move if you value your life!” This was a normal day for the Bank of the Boiling Isles. Another day, another robbery.

“You got the snails?”

“Hold on, I’m still trying to break this lock.”

“Is that spell not working?”

“Afraid not. I’ll try another. Damn, when I get this vault open, we are gonna be swimming in millions of snails. Oh, I am so gonna crack open some sparkling apple blood tonight!”

“Hey, does anyone else hear cheery, upbeat pop music randomly playing.”

Out of no where (literally), Gus appeared on top of a table, sitting with his legs crossed. “Heyo. What’s poppin’ guys?”

“What the?” A thief noticed. “How’d some kid get out of the ropes? Hands up now you little bastard!”

Boscha appeared behind the thief, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Another kid? How are you—“

Boscha drank one of her potions, looking directly at the thief with her third eye. “I heard a rumor you shot your friend with a fire spell.” The thief blindly obeyed, casting a spell circle that shot a ball of fire at another thief, burning him alive. 

Gus teleported towards the thief with a knife in hand, slitting the thief’s throat. 

“You know I could’ve gotten him for you Gus?”

“Yeah, I know. Just wanted a quick, easy kill for myself.”

Willow dropped in from another room, leaving some other thieves trapped in vines. “I got those guys in that room. I’ll go get the hostages,” Willow summoned some spiked stems from the ground that cut the ropes the hostages were bound to. “You two go get the others and—.” Willow was interrupted by loud banging in another room. Amity appeared with an abomination gauntlet on her hand.

“Abomination, rise.” A purple gloop monster rose from ground, beating up the other thieves.

“Look out, Amity!” Willow yelled.

A thief was about to grab Amity from behind, but she quickly turned around and punched him so hard the thief flew straight into a wall, leaving a giant, person shaped hole.

Skara sat with her legs crossed on another table, talking to what seemed like nothing to the others.

“So tell me, Hamilton is it? Why did you accuse JFK of stealing Eliza from you, when it was really Einstein? Are you just mad that it seems like nothing bad ever happens to the Kennedys?”

“Hey Skara, I could really use a hand over here.” Amity yelled for help, as she was busy juggling several thieves at once. Her abomination was even starting to struggle.

“Can’t you see I’m busy doing historical figure therapy over here? Now, what was it you were saying, Mr. Lincoln? About your headaches?”

“I got it, Amity.” Gus teleported between thieves, snapping their necks and slicing throats open. Eventually, the last remaining thieves were inside the room Willow left them in. Anne came to join the rest of the group, looking very tired, playing with Sprig in her hand. 

“Come on, Anne,” Boscha motioned to her. “Time to show off that Anne action!”

“Ugh, do I have to?” Anne looked up at the rest of the team. “Fine, but I won’t like it,” Anne walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Muffled screams of agony can be heard, paired with various animal sounds Anne made with her powers. When the screams stopped, Anne came out of the room, covered in large amounts of blood. “Can we go home now?”

Across the street, Eda was looking on at the foiled bank heist through the lens of a telescope on the roof of a building. Accompanying her was King at her feet, and Luz, just looking down with disappointment.

“Why can’t I join the others? I wanna fight too.” Luz asked Eda.

“Because you’re too weak. You have no powers at all, let alone magic. If you had any amount of magic, you wouldn’t be up here with me, but you don’t. I can’t have someone like you as a liability to the others down there.” 

Luz looked down at the ground, feeling defeated by Eda’s harsh truths. Eda saw that the fighting had ceased. She picked up King and gave him to Luz to carry. Eda scurried onto ground level and met up with the rest of the kids at the entrance of the bank.

“No need to fret, ladies and gentlemen,” Eda assured the crowd of Coven guards, news reporters, and on lookers. “These children that you see before you, are the heroes of tomorrow, born with extraordinary abilities that exemplify that magical qualities. All six of them make up my elite group of superheroes: the Owl Academy.”

Luz’s stared down at her mentor’s speech. Her heart shattered when Eda said only six of them make up the team. The Owl Academy refused to recognize Luz as a part of them.

—————————

*Present day*

Luz walked up to a studio door. She was greeted by her fellow bandmates, one of whom glared at her with discontent.

“You’re late, human.” The disgruntled witch told Luz.

“Go fuck yourself, Mattholomule.”

“Whatever. Now, our concert is in a few days and we can’t afford to mess it up, Luz,” Matt gave her another glare, but the human ignored it. “Now, let’s practice our set from the very top. I’ll be in the back, setting up the sound.” 

After an hour or so of playing, the band was done with their music. Luz was completely exhausted from nonstop drumming. She went to the bathroom to wash up. After, she bumped into a girl with a moon shaped head and one eye.

“Oh, sorry about that.” the moon head girl said.

“It’s ok.”

“Oh, um, I’m Selene. I’m new to the band.”

“Luz. I’ve been here for awhile.”

“So I’ve heard. You know, being here for so long, kinda makes you all tired out, you know from the exhaustion. Also, you’re not here as much as you should, so you’ve probably been getting a little rusty, but that’s ok, we all make mistakes.”

Luz forced a fake smile. “Yeah, hehe.” She already hated Selene the moment they met. Luz left the bathroom and walked over to the studio fridge, grabbing some fizzy apple blood. As Luz took a sip, she could hear Selene and Matt conversing in the other room.

“So yeah, Selene. You’ve got some real talent over there.” She could hear Matt say.

“Thanks Matt. You sure Luz won’t mind me replacing her?”

“Nah. I’m basically the head of the band, so I basically I call the shots here, and my shot is Luz is oughta here. She’s just gonna do this one last concert then boom she’s gone, and you come in as our new drummer. Honestly, should’ve kicked her out a long time ago, along with the old members.”

Frustrated at what she heard, Luz ran out the studio door, all the home to her apartment. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry. It seemed like no one in this world cared about her, not even her family. After a few minutes, Luz collected herself and got up to make tea. She sat on the couch, holding the cup in her hand, just contemplating about life. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. A tall, tanned figure with a red hoodie appeared at her door.

“May I help you?” Luz asked.

“Are you Luz? From the Owl Academy?”

“Um, yes. Is there anything you need sir?”

“Oh, I’m actually here about the drumming lessons you posted around town. I’m Dipper Pines, by the way.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Please come in,” Luz let Dipper into her apartment. “Please excuse my rudeness. I’m just not used to having older students. Most are just little kids.”

“Oh that’s quite alright. We all gotta start somewhere. I just chose to start in my adult years, lol.” They both gave a light chuckle. For an hour, Luz showed Dipper the basics of drumming. He made several mistake, obviously, but was starting to get the hang of it through Luz’s help. 

“Ok, ok, you’re improving. Keep practicing with your set at home and you’ll get it in no time.”

“Thanks Luz. I know, it must’ve been awkward to have older students.”

“Oh no it’s quite alright. Believe it or not, I’ve had someone here much older than you. Probably in his 50s, wanting to learn the drums, probably to seem hip and cool. He got mad and frustrated at me cause he didn’t understand it. Me. I’m sorry but you’re not the teacher here. If you think you know how to drum, then why are you taking my class in the first place?”

“Yeah, I hate people like them. Bunch of boomers they are. My ex girlfriend, Star was the opposite, always cheery, down to learn and accept new things.”

“What happened to her?”

“Oh, um, stuff. She, um, passed away.”

“Oh Dipper, I’m so sorry. I never meant to bring up something that painful.”

“It’s ok, Luz. I’ve learned to move on. You lose loved ones all the time, it’s just part of life.”

“I know how that feels.”

“Hey, so um, I kinda run this thing, the Mystery Coven, small time stuff. It’s a start-up coven I got, not really big. We check out all sorts of magical mysteries and whatnot. Maybe when you get the chance, you can drop by sometime.”

“Dipper, that sounds cool. I’d totally be down to check out your little coven.”

“Alright, I’ll see you there. Thanks for the lesson!” Just like that, Dipper was out the door.

“Ay dios mio,” Luz thought. “What will Amity think of this.”


	6. Run Gus Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, this time centered around Gus.

*Several years earlier*

It was dinner time at the Owl House. Eda called all the kids down to the dinner table. All 7 kids and their adopted mother ate quietly, until Gus spoke up.

“I want to practice time travel.” He blurted out to Eda.

“You will do no such thing, number five,” Eda said. “Your powers are too unpredictable.”

“No they’re not. I’ve been practicing,” Gus teleported from his spot at the table to right beside Eda. “See?” She did not bat an eye at Gus and continued eating.

“You still are not capable of full time travel. It’s impossible, number five. Now go back and finish your dinner.”

Frustrated, Gus stomped out of the Owl House. No one tried to stop him. As he walked through the woods towards Bonesborough, he tried to time travel. He gathered up his strength and in a flash blue light, he jumped several years into the past. Around the corner, he saw what seemed to be a school burning down. It was Principal Bump, except he looked around 16 and waving a flag victoriously above the remains.

Gus couldn’t believe his eyes. He actually managed to travel to another point in time. Summoning his energy, he made another jump, this time decades after the old school burned down, and a new one was built in its place. He saw what seemed to be his mentor, Eda, but younger, and with orange hair. He saw young Eda at the school grudgby field, being used for some sort of duel.

“Huh, that green haired lady in the bleachers looks kinda like Amity. That’s weird.” 

Gus made a few more jumps in time. He traveled between several periods, decades at a time. Eventually, he stopped at a time period where everything was destroyed. The sky was orange and covered in ash. All the buildings around him were wrecked.

Gus ran all the way back to the Owl House, but it was completely destroyed. The walls were down. The roof collapsed. Everything was now rubble. He sifted through the debris and found what looked to be older versions of Amity, Willow, Boscha, Skara, and Luz lying dead underneath pieces of the house. He looked at Amity’s body, and found her gripping a glass eyeball. She seemingly died trying to defend it. 

He took the eyeball and tried to teleport back to past, but nothing happened. Gus summoned all the energy he could, but too much time jumping caused him to run out of steam. Now he was stuck in the apocalypse, all alone.

Years passed as Gus traveled the Boiling Wastes. He would visit abandoned stores and take whatever’s left and put it on the little red wagon he pulled behind him whereever he went. The only other thing that managed to survive were some frogs. A few frogs, such as a group consisting of an older orange one, a younger purple one, and a pink tadpole, were starting to learn how to walk upright. Gus threw a little spear at the pink frog, instantly killing it. Gus bit the frogs head off and ate the rest of its body. This is was Gus’ meal everyday.

A few decades later, Gus sat on a makeshift fireplace in the remains of an old store. He wore a tattered jacket with pockets, and faded jeans with several brown stains. Gus’s hair was long and unkempt, along with the beard he managed to grow. He roasted a dead frog he found over the fire and proceeded to eat it.

“You know,” Gus said to himself whilst having food in his mouth. “Once you get the hang of it, this apocalypse thing isn’t so bad after all.”

“Hello, Gus.” A mysterious figure suddenly said.

Gus immediately dropped his food and quickly turned around. He casted three quarters of a spell, unsure if this figure would be a friend or foe. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m merely an ally, Gus. Someone who just wants to help you in these trying times.” The figures voice was low and menacing. He was tall and slim. He wore a white cape that covered his body. He wore a gold mask with slits for eyes and horns on the top.

“Why should I believe that? How do I know you’re not a figment of my imagination, trying to trick me; or that you’re just here for my supplies? I can mow you down in less than second, you fucking bitch. Give me one reason why I should finish this spell right now.”

“Oh Gus. 60 years old and still possess the mind of a teenage boy. I can think of a million reasons why you shouldn’t kill me. Reason one: I’m your only way off this damned world.” 

Gus looked on at the figure in confusion. “Oh yeah? How exactly you gonna do that?”

“I have my ways,” the figure slowly approached Gus, who was slowly backing away. “I have a proposition for you. I’ve seen your skills out in the wastes. I even saw your abilities in the past, before you were stranded here. I must say, I’m very impressed. I can’t say that about many of my own employees myself. How would you like to be reward for those skills?”

Gus slowly retracted his spell, but not completely getting rid of it, leaving it at a quarter casted. After some thorough, Gus uncasted the spell, disarming himself. “What’s the catch?” 

“Oh there is none. You just have to work for me for a few years, then I can get you home, safe and sound. You will be accommodated with food and housing during your employment with us.”

Gus approached the figure, with his arm ready to shake its hand. He paused for a second, wondering whether this was the right choice. Eventually, he gave in and shook the figures hand. 

“Good.” The two teleported away from the apocalypse.

—————————

*Present day*

“You sure this is the place, Skara?”

“Gus, it literally says ‘Prosthetic Coven’ on the sign. Did the end of the world fry your brain too much?”

“It probably has.” Gus made it to the Prosthetic Coven with the eyeball in his hand. Skara accompanied him as his adult chaperone. They walked up to the reception desk. 

“Hello,” Skara greeted the receptionist. “We *burp* need to see the details on this glass eyeball here.” Skara was still slightly drunk, recovering from all the apple blood mixed with Eda’s potion she drank earlier.

“Oh, you will have to speak with Ms. Bo over there, third office to your left.” The two followed the receptionist’s directions and went to Bo’s office.

“Oh, hello,” Bo said. “Is there anything you two may need.”

“Well a seat would be nice.” Skara remarked.

“Oh, of course. Just sit down on those two chairs.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Gus said. “Now, we have some questions about this here glass eye.”

“May I see this eye you have?” Bo asked.

“Sure.” Gus handed Bo the eye.

“Oh my, how did you get a hold of this?” 

“We have our ways. Is there anything wrong?”

“This glass eyeball isn’t even supposed to be made yet. It’s supposed to roll out next week.”

“Do you have any knowledge of anyone expected to receive this shipment of eyes?”

“That is confidential information.”

“What? Why?”

“Healer’s guidelines. All patients and customer information shall be kept private.”

“That’s it?” Skara asked. “This is just a dead end? Ugh, if you need me, I’ll be— WOAH!” Skara accidentally fell and hit the ground, causing her head to bleed a bit.

“Oh my god,” Bo exclaimed. “Are you ok?”

Gus suddenly got an idea. “Actually,” he picked up his right leg and proceeded to kick Skara’s face up from the ground. “No she is not.”

“Yeah, I’m not ok,” Skara got up and started to bash her head on Bo’s desk. Her wound was starting to get bigger, as more blood was starting to gush out. “I’m not ok till you tell us who the eyeballs are going to.”

“Ok ok I’ll tell you,” Bo gave in. “They’re being ordered by the local hospital. They’re not supposed to get here till next week. I don’t know where the shipment comes from.”

“Thank, you.” Skara stopped hitting herself, getting back up with Gus’ assistance.

“You people are insane.”

“Yeah,” Skara told Bo. “We are very aware of that fact.”

Gus and Skara walked out of the hospital. Skara had an ice pack and a bandage on her wound.

“Y’know, I think I know why you’ve been such an asshole since you got back, Gus.”

“Why is that?”

“Cause all that time alone, for god knows how long, you’ve had no action at all.”

“What do you mean by action?”

“Y’know, the embrace of another being, but more touchy touchy.”

“You mean sex?”

“If you wanna be that blunt about it, then yeah. Gus, my man, you’ve had no pussy action in decades, or dick, I don’t know what you’re into.”

“Well, that’s a rather weird way of putting it and now I’m hella uncomfortable, but that’s not why I’m such an asshole. Besides, I already got a girl of my own.”

“Oh damn, my man Gus only been here for a day and he already be pulling the hoes, or were you not the only one in the apocalypse?”

“Well I’m not telling you how or when we met yet,” Gus said. “But her name is Marcy, and my god is she a beauty’s wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world. That adorable, quirky girl is my everything.”

“Well she seems like a lucky girl, my friend.”

“Oh she is. Oh she so very is.”


End file.
